U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,773,647 and 5,866,536 disclose compositions for the oral delivery of active agents, such as heparin and calcitonin, with modified amino acids, such as N-(5-chlorosalicyloyl)-8-aminocaprylic acid (5-CNAC), sodium N-(10-[2-hydroxybenzoyl]amino)decanoic acid (SNAD), and sodium N-(8-[2-hydroxybenzoyl]amino)caprylic acid (SNAC).
There is a need for a fast and efficient method for preparing salicylamides and alkylated salicylamides from salicylic acid and derivatives thereof.